Murder at Midsomer Estate
by Vince1976
Summary: Barnaby and Jones investigate a murder at the oldest estate in Midsomer with the help from Scotland Yard.


I don't own Midsomer Murders.

Murder at Midsomer Estate

Chapter 1

The Funeral

Several people were gathered in a large parlour. They did not say anything to one another. They were all dressed in black. Once in awhile someone would quietly sob. The man in the cassette was Sir Richard the third. He was a man who was just in his early fifties. He had been in good shape. Richard had always taken care of his health. He had blue- green eyes and gorgeous blond hair that recently started to show a bit of grey. Richard had suddenly collapsed at dinner after making a toast. It seemed as though he had heart attack. However there had been what seemed to be bitter almonds on his breath. Richard's wife Elizabeth walked up to the cassette and kneeled and started to sob.

"I will find out who murdered you," she said softly kissing her husband on the forehead.

"Elizabeth" her brother Peter said coming up behind her "Let the police handle it"

Elizabeth snorted.

"I trust the Causton police department as far as I can throw them" she snapped "I want the best on my husbands case"

"Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby is supposed to be good"

"Ha. My husband knows people in New Scotland Yard. I will not settle for anything less then the best"

Elizabeth stood up and ran a shaky hand through her long black hair her blue-grey eyes hard. Peter tried to put a hand on his younger sister`s shoulder but just got a glare. Peter's eyes which were the same blue-grey as his sister`s were filled with hurt.

"Peter would you call Scotland Yard immediately" Elizabeth said.

Sighing Peter left and went into the study. Instead of calling Scotland Yard he called John Barnaby instead.

Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby pulled up in front of the large gate that surrounded Midsomer Estate. It was large with a huge front lawn and several pine tresses around the side of the house. A long driveway lead to one side of the house where there was a huge garage filled with several expensive cars. Barnaby pushed the buzzer. An annoyed voice answered.

"Yes" the voice said.

"This is Chief Inspector Barnaby" Barnaby said, "I am here to see Peter Brady"

"Peter is busy at the moment"

"He called me and wanted to speak to me"

"I don't know anything about any phone call. You must be mistaken Chief Inspector"

Barnaby bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything nasty.

"I received a call an hour ago from Mr Brady" he said calmly as he could "Now would you be so kind to buzz me in"

The front gate opened and Barnaby drove to the front entrance. The Chief Inspector rang the doorbell and was greeted by Peter Brady.

"Sorry about that Chief Inspector" Peter apologized "Come let's talk in the study"

Barnaby was lead through a huge front hall to a door to the left of the big winding staircase.

"Please sit down" Peter said gesturing to a chair in the corner of the room. Peter went to the other side of a large wooden desk and sat down.

"What do you want to see me about?" Barnaby asked taking his seat.

"It seems my sister is determined to bring in someone from Scotland Yard to handle her husband's murder"

"What"

"She does not seem to trust you Chief Inspector"

Barnaby wanted to cry out in anger. How dare the little snob. When the Chief Inspector first meet Sir Richard's wife she just looked at him as though he was something she scraped off the bottom of her shoe. To make matters worse she seemed more interested in his sergeant then her husband's murder. She kept flirting with his DS.

"I can't believe this? She has no right!"

"I understand your anger Chief Inspector but it is her decision"

"I will not have Scotland Yard taking over my case"

_How am I going to explain this to Jones?_ Barnaby thought.

Peter gave the Chief Inspector a sympathetic smile.

"I don't like it any more then you do but we will have to expect it" he said.

"This is unbelievable" Barnaby said to himself. If Scotland Yard handled the case then he and Jones would have no say in anything. Groaning Barnaby took out his cell phone and called his DS.

"Jones" he said, "We have a little problem. It seems as though we are going to have a visit from Scotland Yard"

When Detective Sergeant Ben Jones got the phone call from his boss DCI John Barnaby he could not believe what he was hearing. He paced the office he shared with the Chief Inspector his dark eyes flashing with anger.

"You can't be serious sir," he said trying to control his temper.

"It seems as though are little friend Sir Richard the Third has friends in very high places. His wife wants Scotland Yard to handle the investigation," Barnaby said trying to cool the sergeant's temper.

"Sir it is our case. She had no right to call in Scotland Yard"

"Jones I know how you feel but we have to work along side Scotland Yard"

"That is what you think. I refuse to work with them"

"Jones" Barnaby said in a tone the sergeant knew all too well.

"You know what will happen sir. They will send a bunch of know it alls and we will be pushed to the side," Ben snapped.

"I am just as angry about this as you are but it seems as though little miss snob has decided that the Causton police department can't handle her husband's case"

"If she were here right now there would be some things I would say to her and they would not be pleasant"

Barnaby chuckled. He remembered how Ben reacted when Sir Richard's wife came on to him. He looked like she was going to attack him.

"Now Jones" he said "Is that any way to think about a lady"

"I would not call her a lady sir" Ben said between clenched teeth.

"Okay Jones it is best to keep those things to yourself"

"Yes sir"

"I will see you in a few minutes"

With that Barnaby hung up. Ben sat at his desk staring at the wall. He thought back to when he and Barnaby arrived at Midsomer Estate when they first got the call.

"My what a hansom young man you are" Elizabeth White said looking DS Jones up and down.

"_Excuse Me," the sergeant said trying to get by. The sergeant was sickened by the lady's behaviour. He husband was dead and here she was making a play for him. What made it worse was that Chief Inspector John Barnaby was watching slightly amused._

_"It looks like she wants you Jones" he called out._

_"She is not my type"_

_"Sergeant how can you say that" Mrs White purred "I can make your life exciting"_

_The sergeant rolled his eyes as he went by her. He thought he could feel hers grab his butt as he walked by_

Chapter 2

Scotland Yard

A couple of days later Detective Inspector Sam Bowers got a phone call from an unexpected person. Elizabeth White was the last person he expected to hear from. The last time he had seen Elizabeth had been at her wedding to Sir Richard twelve years ago. The DI liked Richard but Elizabeth was the biggest fortune hunter as far as he was concerned.

"Sam" Elizabeth purred "Are you busy?"

Sam sighed. Things had been slow lately. He wished he were in the middle of a case so he could avoid taking to Elizabeth. The woman always seemed to have a six sense to how busy the inspector was.

"Elizabeth" he said trying to be pleasant while trying not to vomit "It has been a long time since we last spoken"

"I am so sorry to call out of the blue like this but I need your help"

"What is it Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was a bit of a drama queen. She took every little thing and made it sound bigger then it really was.

"Richard has been murdered!" Elizabeth cried. She sounded close to tears.

"Elizabeth if this is some kind of joke it is not funny" Sam snapped.

"Sam I am serious"

"Really Elizabeth this is too much even for you"

"You are not going to help me?"

"I have better things to do then coming to Midsomer because of one of your stupid games"

"Believe me Sam this is no game"

For a slit second the inspector actually believed her but he suddenly remembered whom he was dealing with.

"Sorry Elizabeth but I am too busy to listen to your fairytales" Sam said.

"Sam!" Elizabeth cried but was caught off by the inspector hanging up.

Later that day the DI and his Detective Sergeant Mike McDonald were sitting in their Superintendent Brain Wilson's office. Sam Bowers could not believe it. Sir Richard the Third White had been murdered. Elizabeth had told the truth for once in her life. Sam watched his boss pace up and down.

"Sam this is an important case and needs to be handled with the most care" the superintendent said firmly.

"Yes sir" the inspector said.

"Sir Richard was a close friend of the police Commissioner"

"I understand sir"

"You will be working with the local police force on this one. I want no screw-ups. This is an important case for Scotland Yard"

"Yes sir"

"You will be working with the officer in charge of the case," the superintendent said looking at the file in his hand "His name is Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby"

Beside him Sam heard his sergeant groan. He did not blame him. Who would want to go to Midsomer with its know reputation? The sergeant rolled his eyes. Sam gave him a small smile. The superintendent however was not amused.

"Is there a problem Sergeant?" he asked.

"Sir why do we have to go to that god forsaken backwater for?" the DS complained.

"I don't want any complaining especially from you Sergeant"

"Sorry sir"

Sam understood where his sergeant was coming from. The man had spent his whole life in London. Mike McDonald was a good cop and did the job well. The man had just turned forty two months ago. He had bright brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"I want you both on the train first thing tomorrow"

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. He turned sympathic blue-green eyes to his sergeant.

The next day the inspector and his sergeant were on the train to Midsomer. Sam was reading the case file while his sergeant stared out the window. Finally the DS spoke up.

"Sir what do you know of this DCI John Barnaby?" he asked.

"I heard some great things about him. He recently replaced his cousin DCI Tom Barnaby when he retired" Sam answered.

"Why would anyone want to work in Midsomer?"

"It is not so bad. I know some people who live out there"

The sergeant turned and watched the passing scenery. He knew that Midsomer had this reputation as being the county with the highest murder rate in the entire country. How anyone could stand that level of violence was beyond him. Mike McDonald knew if he ever were transferred there he would go crazy within a month. Of course he had seen his fair share of violence in London. The scenery passed in blurs. Mike was not really seeing it. He would rather be anywhere then on a train heading to Midsomer county. However he had no choice in the matter. He was just a sergeant. He turned back to the inspector and noticed him take out some photographs.

"Sir are those photos of the crime scene?" he asked.

The inspector handed him the photographs without a word and went back to his reading. The inspector hardly said a word for the rest of the trip. He got up as the train pulled into the Midsomer train station. His sergeant followed him onto the train platform. He noticed the inspector look at his watch.

"It seems as though we are a little early," the inspector said taking a seat. The sergeant looked around at their surroundings. _Wow_ he thought _we really are out in the middle of nowhere. How quaint._ Compared to the rush and noise of London Midsomer seemed awfully quiet and deserted.

"Who are we supposed to meet here?" the sergeant asked.

The inspector looked at his notes.

"A DS Ben Jones is supposed to meet us at the train station and take us to the Causton Police station"

The DS rolled his eyes.

Chapter 3

Introductions

DS Ben Jones sighed as he drove to the train station. He was not looking forward to meeting the detectives from Scotland Yard. He had complained to Barnaby that morning about being assigned the task of picking up the detectives from the train station. Ben was not really angry at his boss but at the whole situation. He and Barnaby were both good detectives as well as a good team. The two of them had solved some rather tough cases. Ben pulled into the small parking lot that was on the west side of the train station. He parked his car got out and went in the direction of the station platform. He noticed two gentlemen. One was at least in his early fifties while the younger one was not much older then Ben himself. As Ben approached the older man stood up.

"Hello" he said, "You must be Detective Sergeant Ben Jones"

Ben shook the man's hand.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Detective Inspector Sam Bowers Scotland Yard CID"

The younger man offered his hand.

"I am DS Mike McDonald," he said.

"You are a little early," Ben said leading the two Scotland Yard detectives across the station platform towards his car. Inspector Bowers smiled. He rather liked the young sergeant.

DCI Barnaby sat in his office waiting for the Scotland Yard detectives. He felt guilty for sending Jones to the train station to pick them up. His sergeant did not seem pleased. Barnaby himself felt a little uneasy with having Scotland Yard's help with the case. He did not know what to expect. The Chief Inspector suddenly heard voices outside his office and turned around in time to see Ben come into the office followed by two other men. Barnaby stood up to greet the two men.

"I am Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby," he said.

"Detective Inspector Sam Bowers" the older man said politely "And this is my sergeant Detective Sergeant Mike McDonald"

The younger man said nothing but took Barnaby`s hand politely.

"You already have met my sergeant Detective Sergeant Ben Jones"

"Can we just get on with it?" DS McDonald said annoyed.

Ben gave the other DS a glare. He seemed to be a little snot. All the way to the police station McDonald had made rather nasty remarks about Midsomer. Barnaby turned a rather cold stare at the junior officer but said nothing. Sam Bowers looked rather embarrassed by his sergeant's lack of good manners.

"Would you excuse my sergeant," he said, "We had this case dumped into out laps and had to get up early to get the train"

Barnaby turned his stare to the DI.

"Your sergeant needs to be taught proper manners" he said firmly.

"Don't worry Chief Inspector I will have a talk with him later" the DI said.

DS McDonald lowered his eyes knowing he was going to get a lecture soon.

"So what do you know about this case?"

"The family was gathered for a get together of some sort. Sir Richard made a toast and suddenly collapsed. Some how poison was put into Sir Richard's wine sometime in the evening. We talked to the staff and they said that other then the family no one else was near enough to Sir Richard. A relative must have put the poison in the wine sometime earlier in the evening. We were told that the family were in the parlour before dinner. One of the maids thought they saw the White's daughter Karen near the dinning room table before dinner. She seemed very nervous. Also we are told that his wife Elizabeth got into an argument with him and left the parlour and was not seen again until they all sat down to dinner.

The Scotland Yard DI paced deep in thought.

"So our two suspects are the daughter and Elizabeth," he said. "I think we need to talk to both of them"

"I agree" Barnaby said "It seemed Karen was rather nervous about something when Jones first questioned her"

Ben spoke up.

"Elizabeth is Karen's step-mother not her mother," he said glancing at his notes "From what she told me they did not get on. Her father married Elizabeth two years after his first wife died of cancer"

"I remember the wedding" Bowers said "As I remember Karen kept giving Elizabeth cold glances"

"Sir Richard owns a huge company right here in Causton" Ben said "According to his will his wife inherits the company"

"That will not make Karen very happy" McDonald said "She might have killed her father to get what she thinks is rightly hers"

"From what I saw Karen seemed to love her father. I hardly think she would have killed her own father"

"The company is worth a lot of money" Barnaby said, "Money makes people do really awful things to one another"

"What about the wife?" Ben asked "She may have wanted to kill Sir Richard from the beginning. She married him then planned to kill him to get her hands on the money"

"Its possible"

"I never liked Elizabeth" Bowers said "She always seemed like a cold piece of ice to me. We are going to have to consider her as a strong suspect"

"Who are the other family members?" McDonald asked.

"There is Peter Sir Richard's brother-in law, Simon his brother and his wife Martha, his sister Samantha and her husband Paul" Barnaby answered.

"Okay we need to interview everyone again tomorrow starting with Elizabeth and Karen" McDonald said.

Elizabeth paced up and down. She glanced at her watch every five seconds. The family lawyer William Mathews should have arrived an hour ago. Elizabeth was not surprised that William was late. He was probably drinking in the local pub. She looked out the window as a black BMW pulled into there drive way and parked at an odd angle. William got out and nearly fell onto his butt.

"Oh for God's sake" Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

William staggered towards the house. Elizabeth met him at the front door and gave him a nasty look.

"William" she said, "For once in your life could you at least have tried to be on time?"

William gave Elizabeth an equal nasty look.

"I have better things to do then come when you call Elizabeth," he snapped.

"What could be more important then my late husbands will?"

"You just want his money"

Elizabeth snorted.

"You may not believe it but I did love Richard" she said leading William into the house.

"Ha" William sneered "I would not be surprised if you were the one who poisoned him to get your hands on the family fortune"

A hand suddenly went across his face. William laughed at the look that Elizabeth gave him. Her eyes looked as though they were on fire.

"It seems as though I hit a nerve," he said.

"You nasty little bitter man" she cried "You never have forgiven me for marrying Richard have you?"

"We had something special Elizabeth" William sneered "But you threw it all away for power and money. That is all you care about. Well be in for a surprise when I revel what is in your dear husbands will"

Elizabeth's eyes went widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I am not going to tell you"

Elizabeth screamed with frustration when William just laughed.

Karen was out ridding on her families estate. She had to get out of that house and away from her over baring stepmother. She could hear Elizabeth's voice in her head. _Ladies always sit with their knees together. Ladies should never raise their voices. Ladies should be polite at all times. Ladies should keep their opinions to themselves. Ladies do not swear._ God it was a nightmare. What did Elizabeth know about how to be a lady? She was the biggest whore Karen had ever known. When Chief Inspector John Barnaby and his sergeant were at the house Elizabeth could not stop flirting. She was all over the poor sergeant like ants on a picnic. It was disgusting. Karen pushed her horse harder to try to not think about her stepmother or her father's murder. Suddenly a large germen Shepard appeared in front of her horse startling it. Karen screamed as it reared and she fell off into the mud.

"Major come" a voice said laughing.

Karen got up and angrily faced the estate gamekeeper Wally. Wally's brown eyes looked Karen up and down.

"What are you doing out here miss?" he asked.

"I need some space from little miss snot," Karen said.

"You should try to get along with her better miss"

"No way. Why do you defend her Wally why?"

"Mrs Elizabeth is a very smart, wonderful lady that's why"

Karen's eyes went huge.

"All my god!" she exclaimed, "You are sleeping with my stepmother!"

Wally looked embarrassed. He had kept it a secret that he had been meeting his boss's wife quiet regularly for the last two years. He never would have thought someone like Elizabeth would take notice of him or give him a job. Everyone knew about what happened eight years ago.

"So what if I am miss," Wally said trying to avoid Karen's gaze "Sir Richard never deserved her"

"You know what it would mean if anyone in the family found out don't you Wally? You would be out of a job"

"You are not going to say anything are you miss?"

"I am sorry Wally"

Karen turned and headed back towards the house. She did not hear Wally sneer behind her back.

"You better keep quiet if you know what is good for you"

Elizabeth frowned when she saw her stepdaughter come into the front hall covered in mud.

"Karen White" she said putting her hands on her hips "What on earth?"

"I was startled by your little play thing Wally" Karen snapped.

"What was that?"

"You heard me"

Elizabeth grabbed Karen by the elbow.

"What do you know?" she demanded, "Who has been talking?"

"I have heard rumours," Karen said braking free of her stepmothers grasp.

"You should know better then to listen to silly gossip. Now please clean yourself up and get changed. Scotland Yard is coming and we don't want them to see you looking like that"

"Like what? A normal human being?"

"None of your mouth young lady"

Karen started towards the staircase. She rolled her eyes. Her stepmother was making a big play out of Karen's father's death. It was so stupid. Elizabeth was stupid. All she ever cared about was how others would see her. It was annoying to prance about being perfect so you would not embarrass her. Elizabeth wanted the image of the perfect family.

"No I prefer to stay here and greet them covered in mud," Karen said tying to hide a smirk. She giggled behind her hand when she saw her stepmother's face grow really red.

"You little…" Elizabeth snarled trying to hit Karen who just laughed and went up the stairs.

Chapter 4

The suspects

As Chief Inspector Barnaby pulled in front of the estate he could hear Elizabeth White barking orders at the staff. Ben rolled his eyes. That woman had really good vocal cords. She could be heard for miles around. Elizabeth sounded like a really angry goose with a bad sore throat when she got annoyed. The four detectives got out of the car and very quietly headed for the front door being careful not to annoy Elizabeth any further. DI Bowers rang the doorbell and a nervous maid answered the door.

"She is in very bad mood so I would tread very carefully if I were you" she said casting a rather nervous look at her mistress who suddenly noticed the four detectives.

"Ah Sam" Elizabeth purred, "It is so nice to see you again" Elizabeth gave the Scotland Yard DI a huge hug. The DI tried to smile.

"Elizabeth please let me breath," Bowers said.

"Sorry"

Elizabeth frowned at Chief Inspector Barnaby and his DS.

"What are they doing here?" she demanded.

"They are helping us with the case" Bowers answered.

"Fine. However they better not mess things up"

Barnaby watched as his DS stared daggers at Elizabeth.

"Don't worry we won't" the Chief Inspector said.

"Just to let you know I don't want any of my staff's daily routines disrupted by this investigation," Elizabeth snapped.

Ben had spent the last three hours interviewing the kitchen staff and was heading outside to interview the gardener and gamekeeper when a large German Shepard came running around the corner with its teeth bared. It came to a stop just a few feet from the startled DS. A man with dark hair and brown eyes came around the corner and glared at the sergeant.

"What are you doing poking around here?" the man demanded.

"Please call off your dog" Ben pleaded.

"First tell me who you are and what business you have here"

Ben nervously reached into his pocket for his ID. The dog growled low in its throat ready to attack thinking Ben was reaching for a gun. The sergeant showed his ID.

"I am Detective Sergeant Ben Jones" Ben said while keeping an eye on the snarling dog.

"I don't like police" the man said, "You all are nothing but a bunch of nosy liars. Now get out of here!"

Ben stood his ground.

"I need to ask you some questions," Ben said.

"I am not going to answer any of your stupid questions! Now get out of here before I set my dog on you"

Ben looked at the dog. It looked ready to attack. The dog came closer the noise in its throat getting more aggressive.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter" Ben said.

"We will see about that," the man said and with a command the dog was suddenly on top of Ben.

"Hey control your dog," a familiar voice said. It was DCI Barnaby. Ben never felt so relieved to hear his boss's voice. The man turned angrily in the DCI`s direction. The man's eyes widened when he recognized the DCI.

"Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby" the man said, "So we meet again"

Barnaby regarded the man rather coldly.

"Well well" he said "Wally Anderson"

"Major come"

The dog went over to his master and Ben got to his feet and looked at his boss puzzled.

"You know this man sir?" he asked brushing dirt off him self.

"Wally and I go back a long way" Barnaby said.

"We are old friends," Wally said with a fake smile.

"We were never friends"

"Chief Inspector you wound me" Wally laughed while he turned and walked away. Wally called his dog. Barnaby glared at Wally's back.

"That is one man you better not mess with Jones" he said.

"Elizabeth would you please answer my questions"

Elizabeth turned her back on Inspector Bowers.

"I find your questions rather insulting Sam," she said crossing her arms.

"I repeat what were you and your husband arguing about the night he died?" the inspector asked again.

"None of your concern"

"This is a murder investigation so it is my concern"

Elizabeth turned around and looked daggers at Bowers.

"I found out that Richard had been meeting that little slutty secretary in his office three times a week" she said and turned her murderous glare on the inspector's sergeant when she caught him hiding a laugh.

"It is not funny," she said "I was rather shocked when I saw the two of them on my husband's desk doing god knows what"

"What did you do when you saw them together in your husband's office?" Bowers asked.

"Nothing. I was too shocked"

"Did they see you?"

"Richard did not notice me but that little tramp sure did and she laughed"

"Why?"

"She always thought I was such a boring old snob who could not excite Richard in bed"

This time the inspector's sergeant could not hide a laugh. This eared him a look from the inspector. He immediately shut his mouth.

"We need to talk to her" Bowers said "Do you have an address for her?"

"She lives in Causton" Elizabeth said.

"Thanks Elizabeth"

Elizabeth just gave the two detectives a cold stare.

Chapter Five

Wally Anderson

Later when the four detectives got back to the office Ben asked his boss if he could have a few minutes alone with him.

"What is it Jones" Barnaby asked.

"I am wondering how you know the White's gamekeeper?" Ben said.

The Chief Inspector sighed. This was the last topic he wanted to discuss with his sergeant. Wally Anderson was someone Barnaby wanted to forget. He noticed his sergeant was waiting for an answer.

"I rather not talk about Wally Anderson," he snapped.

"Why?" Ben asked puzzled.

"I just want to forget he ever existed"

"You did say he was someone not to mess with. Any reason for that?"

"All I am going to say Jones if we need to deal with Wally you better let me handle it. I know what kind of man he is and what he is capable of"

"Sir he does not look like trouble"

"Jones I mean it stay away from Wally Anderson. He is a very dangerous man"

Barnaby shuttered when he remembered the evil look Wally had when he set his dog on Jones. If he has not intervened when he did his sergeant might be in the hospital now. Ben noticed the worry in his boss's eyes and knew that after what happened with the dog Barnaby was worried that Wally would do something really desperate. Ben knew he had to promise to stay away from the man.

"Okay sir I promise to keep my distance from Wally" he said.

Ben's promise made the DCI feel a whole lot better. He looked at his watch.

"Don't you and McDonald have a interview to do?" he said. Ben groaned as he left the office.

RW Enterprises was a large building. Richard White's office was located on the very top floor. Richard's secretary sat at a desk just outside the door to Richard's office. She was a skinny twenty-four year old with blond hair and blue-green eyes. She sat filling her nails while blowing a bubble of bubble gum. She hardly noticed the two DS`s enter the outer office. Ben walked over to the desk and showed the girl his ID. She looked at it with disinterest.

"A DS" she sneered "My it must be important if I am getting a visit from someone so important"

"We need to ask you some questions about your boss" Ben said already not liking the girl's attitude.

"What about him?"

"Are you aware that Sir Richard has been murdered?"

"Murdered? Is that what that bitch Elizabeth told you?"

"He had been poisoned"

"He was not poisoned. He just died of a heart attack"

"I am afraid that you have been misinformed young lady" McDonald said.

The girl turned to him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The Scotland Yard DS showed his ID.

"Another Detective Sergeant and from Scotland Yard. My my"

"We have been told that you had a affair with your boss"

"I would not call it a affair. Yes we saw each other but it was just to screw around. Nothing more"

"How often did you screw around as you put it?"

"Once or twice a week. Once his wife walked in on us. That was really funny. You should have seen the look on her face"

The girl smiled slyly. She looked Ben up and down licking her lips.

"You are so bad looking yourself," she said.

Ben rolled his eyes. It was bad enough that Elizabeth White could not keep her hands off him but to have this little flirt do it was too much.

"Let's keep on topic shall we" he said, "Why were you screwing your boss? I mean are there rules about that sort of thing in the companies rule book?"

"He had money and that was the thrill," the girl said, "I always look for the next thrill. It keeps life exciting"

"Did he enjoy thrill as much as you?"

"Of course he did. He was not getting any from his boring wife"

The two DS`s looked at one another. This girl seemed not care that her boss and sex partner had been killed. However she was quit young so it would not be long before she found someone else to satisfy her sexual desires.

"Thank you…" Ben said "Sorry we did not get your name"

The girl smiled.

"You can call me Candy," she said.

Wally Anderson watched the two sergeants leave RW Enterprises. He did not trust the police. He never had. He especially did not trust DCI Barnaby. Why did Elizabeth have to call the cops anyway? She knew how Wally felt about them. Elizabeth had been the one who had gotten him released from jail and got him a job at her husband's estate. It was thanks to her he had a life. Wally had fallen in love with her ladyship. He was so happy when she seemed to return his feelings. Or did she. There were times when Wally was not too sure how Elizabeth felt. She seemed to be a big flirt. In face just recently she made a play for DS Jones. The day after her husband's death she was all over the young sergeant. It had made Wally sick. As he watched the two officers he began to think about DCI Barnaby and how he could get even with him. Then it occurred to him. His sergeant Jones. It would be the best revenge. The question was how to use the sergeant against his boss. Just then his cell phone rang. Just was just his luck that her ladyship called him at that moment.

"Wally where are you?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Sorry your ladyship" Wally said.

"Would you stop whatever you are doing and get back here immediately"?

"Yes your ladyship"

"I don't know why I keep you employed but you are the best gamekeeper we got so we are stuck with you"

_You keep on board because you need someone to fool around with_ Wally thought.

"I will try and get back as fast as I can," he said.

"You better do much better then try Wally" Elizabeth snapped, "I want you back here in fifth teen minutes"

"Yes your ladyship" Wally muttered under his breath.

Elizabeth could be a real pain in the butt but she was a beautiful pain the butt as far as Wally was concerned.

Chapter Six

The will

The White family was gathered in the main parlour for the reading of Richard's will. There was much talk about Richard's death and the police. All family members had been interviewed that morning.

"I don't see why Elizabeth had to bring in Scotland Yard" Martha White said helping herself to a glass of Brandy "It is bad enough that we have the Causton CID asking questions but do we really need Scotland Yard?"

"Elizabeth felt we needed them darling" Simon White said.

"Oh poo. Elizabeth had always been a drama queen. She is just trying to draw attention to herself"

Elizabeth angrily stood up from the chair she had been sitting in in the corner of the room.

"Shut up Martha!" she snapped.

"Oh come off it Elizabeth" Martha said "It has been `Oh look at poor me my husband has been murdered Bo ho`"

"Richard was murdered you heartless cow!"

The two women were suddenly on one another. Simon, Samantha, Paul and Peter tried to break the women up while Karen and the family lawyer William Mathews looked on in amusement. Karen laughed at the curcious that was happening right before her very eyes.

"This is better then the WWF" she said cheering everyone on.

William laughed.

"Okay children" he said, "Why don't we just get down to business"

The two women turned back to their seats.

"Fine by me" Martha said glaring at Elizabeth.

William stood in front of the family and began to read.

"I Richard White the Third being of sound, mind and body give my loving sister and brother and their spouses a third of my estate each. To my loving daughter I give her full control of my company"

Karen's eyes went wide.

"What?" she said, "How can I now own my father's company? Originally it was going to go to his wife when he died"

"That was to your mother Karen" William said "Your father came to me two weeks before he died and had his will changed"

Elizabeth stood up her hands at her sides' fits.

"That son of a bitch" she screamed, "That Company was going to be mine!"

Karen looked at her stepmother.

"What does Elizabeth get?" she asked.

William looked at the will. The answer surprised the whole family.

"Nothing" he said "Richard did not want Elizabeth to have anything to do with the company or the family fortune"

Chapter Seven

A huge secret revealed

Later that evening Elizabeth and Karen talked privately in the study. Elizabeth was boiling mad. Karen was only twenty years old. She did not know how to run a company. What on earth was Richard thinking of? Elizabeth paced up and down glaring at her stepdaughter. Karen was nothing but a stuck up piece of trash that used her father's money as though it was nothing. Karen smiled with satisfaction. She was convinced she could now ride herself of her whore stepmother.

"Your father was a fool to leave you that company," Elizabeth said.

"He knew what he was doing" Karen said, "I bet he finally saw what I have known for years. You are nothing but a disgusting whore!"

A hand came across Karen's face.

"You little nothing" Elizabeth cried.

"So the whore shows her true colours at last" Karen sneered.

"You are not going to run Richard's company. I will see to that. You don't mean a thing to me. You never have. You were always in my way"

"Well I don't love you either. I always hated you for taking my mother's place"

"All that's right your saintly beautiful mother"

"She was a saint. She was the most loving mother I could possibly have"

"Well is that lovely"

"You are no saint"

"You got that right missy. I can make your life a living hell and I will!"

Elizabeth advanced on her stepdaughter menace written all over her face. Karen nervously backed up not knowing what her stepmother was going to do. Elizabeth snatched a letter opener from the desk. Karen frightened backed towards the study door. The door opened and Karen's uncle Peter entered and looked between the two women concern on his face.

"What the hell's going on in here?" he demanded "We could all hear you from the parlour"

Elizabeth replaced the letter opener and gave her brother a fake sweet smile.

"It is nothing Peter. Karen and I were just having a little chat," she said with false sweetness.

Karen pushed passed her uncle and hurried upstairs.

"Are you sure you two were not having a fight" Peter said looking at his sister with suspicion.

"Of course not brother dear" Elizabeth purred.

Peter was still not convinced. Elizabeth had been very upset by the reading of Richard's will. She had always been rather fragile emotionally as a child. She looked like she was going to explode any second.

"Elizabeth why don't you come back to the parlour and have a drink" Peter suggested grabbing his sister's arm and leading her out of the study. Elizabeth and Peter did not see the figure staring through the study window.

A man dressed all in black climbed through the study window and went over to the desk and with a knife started to pick the lock. H e opened the drawer and started to look through the papers inside. It had to be here. If he did not find what he was looking for then his future was at stake. The man groaned in frustration when he could not find the papers. The man angrily began to trash the study flinging papers all over the place. He pulled books off of shelves and knocked over the lamp, which was on the desk and sent it crashing to the floor. Suddenly there was a hammering on the study door.

"Who is in there?" a voice called out. The hammering got loader. The man hurried back towards the window nervously looking towards the study door.

"I know someone is in there" the voice said, "Open this door!"

The man went to the window and jumped through it. He was angry that he had failed to get his hands on what he needed. Where on earth did that bastard Richard have those papers? Those papers were his prison record. Sir Richard had been blackmailing him with the information. His job on the estate was important to him. If he lost his job now he would be unemployed and living on the streets or he would be in jail again. He could not go to jail. We would not go to jail. He had spent five lonely years in prison and it had been the most miserable time in his life. It was an experience he did not care to repeat. He would rather die then spend his life behind bars.

Ben was at the station when the call came in about a disturbance at Midsomer Estate. Since he was the only one there he drove to the estate. He did not need this. This was a situation a PC could handle but unfortunately there was one not available. Ben sighed as he ran the doorbell. Richard's brother in law Peter answered the door.

"Sergeant" he said surprised "I did not think something like a simple disturbance would require the presence of a DS"

"Normally no" Ben said "However there was no PC`s available"

"Please come in"

Peter let the sergeant to the study. There were papers all over the place. Books had been pulled off shelves and it looked like someone had been in the desk. Ben looked around he room. Whoever had been in the study was looking for something.

"Do you have any idea what Richard kept in his study?" he asked Peter.

"Not really" Peter said, "Richard kept a lot of important documents locked in a safe in his office at RW Enterprises. Why?"

"Someone was obviously looking for something but could not find it"

"Whatever it was Richard could have kept it in the company safe. He would never keep important documents in his study"

"Someone thought he had some kind of papers and were determined to get their hands on them. Those papers could be the reason he was killed"

Peter's eyes went wide.

"You think the killer was here in Richard's study?" Peter demanded.

"Possible" said Ben. A movement caught his eye. He turned to see someone running away from the window.

"Someone had been watching us!"

The sergeant hurried outside just in time to see Wally Anderson disappear into the darkness. Ben gave chase but soon lost him.

"Where did you go you little creep!" Ben snarled. It was so dark Ben could not see more then a few feet in front of him. Suddenly he was hit from behind and then everything went dark. Peter who had followed Ben found the sergeant unconscious and took him back to the house.

Chapter Eight

The hunt for Wally Anderson

Ben regained consciousness several hours later. He looked around not sure where he was at first. He seemed to be on some sort of couch. He noticed what looked like a face looking at him. Everything was kind of blurry so he could not tell who it was. His head felt like it had been split in two. Ben had the worst headache ever. As the blurriness cleared he realized he was on a couch in the parlour of Midsomer Estate and his boss was with him.

"God my head" the sergeant groaned, "What happened?"

"Peter found you unconscious and brought you back to the house and called me" Barnaby said.

"Wally. He must have hit me on the head"

"What the hell were you thinking Jones. I told you to let me handle him"

"He took off when he saw me sir. He broke into sir Richard's study"

Peter who had come into the parlour heard the sergeant's last statement.

"Wally" he exclaimed, "Why would Wally break into Richard's study?"

"He may have been looking for something," Ben said.

"Oh God do you think Wally killed Richard?"

"It looks the way"

The Chief Inspector thought for a few minutes then said

"I disagree"

Ben looked at Barnaby surprised.

"Sir" he said puzzled.

"Wally would not have used poison," Barnaby explained.

"How do you know?"

"I know him. If Wally planned on killing Richard he would have used a more violent method like a gun or a knife"

"What was Wally looking for sir?"

"I expect that Richard had something on Wally and I think I know what it was"

Ben stared at his boss.

"What was it?" he asked.

"His prison record" Barnaby said.

Peter's eyes went wide.

"Wally has a prison record?" he exclaimed, "I don't believe this"

"Sir why would the White's hire someone with a prison record?" Ben asked.

"Ask Elizabeth" Peter said, "She was the one who hired him"

Ben leaned back against the headrest as he and the Chief Inspector headed back to Causton. He closed his eyes against the pain. His head throbbed. What Ben wanted right now was an aspirin. He knew that Barnaby was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

There was real concern in those blue eyes.

"Jones I am taking you to the hospital to have you checked out" he said as he watched his sergeant who he knew was in pain.

"It is not necessary sir" Ben said, "Once I have taken a couple of aspirin I will be fine"

"Jones Wally whacked you on the head. You could have a concussion"

"I am okay sir"

"Jones"

Ben sighed when he heard that familiar tone. Barnaby used it when his sergeant was being stubborn.

"Sir we don't have time for a hospital visit" Ben protested, "We should be out looking for Wally"

"You mean the PC`s should be out looking for Wally" his boss said firmly"

"Sir"

"We are going to the hospital and no arguments"

Ben leaned back against the headrest with a groan. He had a question to ask his boss.

"Sir how do you know Wally?" he asked.

"Not now Jones" Barnaby said.

"I need to know sir"

"I don't want to discuss it"

"Sir I am not being nosy"

Barnaby knew his sergeant was not being nosy. He had a right to know about Wally but it was a subject that was too painful for the Chief Inspector. Seeing Wally on the Midsomer Estate brought back all those painful memories. A fellow officer and a very close friend had been killed. Barnaby still remembered finding the body. He swore to himself he would not let another fellow officer be killed by that maniac. He was determined to protect his sergeant even if it meant his life. Ben sensed that his boss had gotten very quiet.

"Sir are you okay?" he asked.

"Wally needs to be found Jones" Barnaby said, "He may have not killed Sir Richard but he is still a very dangerous violent man"

Chapter Nine

The Family confronts Elizabeth

Elizabeth stood in the parlour surrounded by her very angry family. Word had spread throughout the family about Wally's prison record. No one could believe Elizabeth would hire someone with a criminal background. Elizabeth was speechless trying to find the right words but they would not come. How could Elizabeth explain that Wally had been a close childhood friend?

"I am so sorry that I did not tell anybody about Wally" Elizabeth began "I was only trying to help a friend"

"You may have brought a murder into this house" Simon snapped.

"Please let me explain"

The whole family waited in silence.

"I knew Wally as a child" Elizabeth began "Back then he was a really sweet kid always lending a hand to help others. However he had major family problems. His father was an abusive drunk who used to beat Wally on a regular basis. One day when Wally was sixteen Wally finally stood up to his old man. When that old bastard went for him Wally fought back. That was the last time we ever saw Wally. After he beat his old man senseless he ran into the night"

Martha stopped Elizabeth puzzled.

"That does not explain how or why you hired him," she said.

"I am getting to that Martha" Elizabeth said, "Can I continue?"

Martha nodded.

"Years later I read in the papers about Wally's murder trial. I could not believe this was the same Wally who had been that sweet little kid. I believed in his innocence and posted his bail and gave him a job here on the estate"

"Did Richard ever find out about Wally's prison record?" Peter asked.

"Yes" Elizabeth answered "He was more angry then I ever seen him. He accused me of being in love with Wally and said that was the reason I posted his bail and gave him a job"

"Who was Wally accused of killing?" Samantha demanded.

"The papers said he butchered an entire family and killed a cop," Elizabeth said.

There was silence for a few minutes then Simon asked.

"Who was the investigating officer at the time?"

Elizabeth sighed.

"You all may be surprised in what I tell you," she said.

"Just tell us Elizabeth," her brother said firmly.

"You are not going to believe this but the investigating officer who investigated Wally's case was DCI John Barnaby"

"DCI Barnaby. So that is why you were so determined not to have him investigate your husband's murder"

Elizabeth nodded yes saying nothing.

Martha angrily went to get a drink.

"Well you really made a mess of things Elizabeth" she said, "Richard's murder is out there somewhere. He may come back and kill us all in our beds thanks to you"

"I am so so sorry" Elizabeth apologized.

"I am afraid it is too late for sorry Elizabeth" Paul said firmly.

Elizabeth sat down and began to sob. Her family looked at her without much sympathy. She knew she just given them all an excuse to get her out of the family for good.

Chapter Ten

Wally's criminal record

Since his boss would not tell him about Wally Anderson Ben decided to find out on his own. He hated going behind going behind John Barnaby`s back but he felt he had no choice. Wally had a prison record and was missing. Ben sat in his flat working on his laptop. He goggled Wally's name. What came up was rather interesting. Wally Anderson had been accused of murdering an entire family. Barnaby was the officer who investigated the case. As Ben read the article his eyes widened with horror. The article claimed Wally had taken meat cleaver and hacked an entire family to bits. Next he killed a cop who was working with Barnaby. No wonder the Chief Inspector wanted to handle Wally on his own. Ben sighed. He had been working with John Barnaby for about three years. He had not been sure of the Chief Inspector when he had first met him but over time a friendship seemed to develop between them. Now Ben had done something that could destroy that trust if Barnaby ever found out that his sergeant had gone behind his back. Ben turned off his laptop and sat on his bed and just stared at the wall. He did not know how he would approach his boss on what he knew. Barnaby would probably be angry and maybe a little bit betrayed. The sergeant sat staring at the wall for almost half an hour when he finally came to a decision. He picked up the phone and called his boss.

Chief Inspector John Barnaby did not hear his cell phone ring because his home phone rang at the same time. Barnaby was puzzled. Who could be calling him at this hour? He picked up the phone.

"Yes" he said, "Who is it?"

" You know who it is," a familiar voice said.

"Wally"

"Good for you Chief Inspector"

"What do you want?"

Wally chuckled.

"Nothing really" he said "Just want to chat"

"I have nothing to say to you" Barnaby growled.

"Chief Inspector I am hurt"

"What do you want?"

Wally said nothing for a while then said

"You better keep on eye on that sergeant of yours"

"Why?"

"Something bad might happen to him just like your friend"

Barnaby felt his blood boil. This little piece of trash was making threats against Jones and the Chief Inspector did not like it. He gripped the phone until his knuckles turned white.

"You stay away from Jones," he snarled.

"Come on Chief Inspector" Wally sneered, "Why spoil my fun?"

"If you even think of harming my sergeant I will take you apart with my bare hands!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Take it any way you want"

Wally laughed and then hung up the phone. Barnaby just started at the phone before he hung up. As he sat down on the couch he realized he was shaking with anger. The Chief Inspector was going to protect his sergeant even if it meant his life.

END OF PART ONE

I realized while I was writing this story it was going to be longer then I thought. I decided to brake up the story into parts.


End file.
